Azusa Fujisaki
is a first-year student at Saint Ishiyama Academy. She is Kazuya Yamamura's childhood friend and classmate and an easy-going, light-hearted girl. She quickly gets on good terms with Aoi Kunieda, Tatsumi Oga and Takayuki Furuichi, even rooting for them in their volleyball match against the Six Knights. Appearance She has wide amber colored eyes and an enthusiastic expression. She ties her long black hair into pigtails. She is wearing the traditional Saint Ishiyama Academy female school uniform of a white shirt and a green skirt and sports a pink bow on her shirt. In the anime, she briefly wore a badge she got as a freebie from a magazine. Personality A very lively and cheerful person, Fujisaki often brings a bright mood in the rather serious situations the Ishiyama Gang usually get into during their time at Saint Ishiyama Academy. Despite this, she is also considered an airhead by her friends and even Yamamura by making dire mistakes in simple tasks and still being happy about it. Towards Yamamura, her childhood friend, she acts cute and friendly towards him and makes rather embarrassing statements near him, this personality catches the eye of Kunieda who thinks of trying to be cute herself. Often seen crawling on the floor. Plot Saint Ishiyama Academy Arc Mobichi Arc While Azusa walks around Saint Ishiyama's buildings with Yamamura, they notice Furuichi walking nearby. The two approach the fellow first-year who asks them whether there has been a lot of bugs around the school recently; looking around, neither Azusa or Yamamura can see bugs. They are left puzzled when Furuichi adds that there is a lot beside them.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 172, Page 13 Saint Saint X'mas Arc Azusa and Yamamura meet with Furuichi in the hallways. He asks the two about the Saint Saint X'mas competition that will take place on Christmas Eve. Remembering about it, the two childhood friends suddenly reveal that they will be participating together; afterward, they tug on Furuichi's scarf to prevent him from running away, which Azusa does gleefully. They explain that the competition is not exclusive for actual couples although Yamamura states that relationships do form following the event. Azusa becomes embarrassed as she asks Yamamura about it, looking away from him at the ground as Furuichi mocks them both.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 1-2 Powers & Abilities Being the kind and cheerful girl she is, Fujisaki never finds herself in a conflict. On a side note, like Yamamura, she may be able to play the recorder. Furuichi is under the impression in episode 52 that the recorder he uses was Azusa’s, but the one she handed to him belonged to Yamamura's much to Furuichi's disgust. Techniques *'Star Walk': During her time as a Fairy of Light in the anime, when the group asked whether or not the other Fairies have any "useful" abilities they could use to locate the escapee, Yople Alien they were to capture. Fujisaki demonstrates how whenever she took a step, sparkles would emanate from her feet, however, she states "but that's about it" implying it's simply cosmetic. Relationships Kazuya Yamamura Yamamura is the childhood friend of Azusa. Both have a very close relationship of a sibling-like nature, but it is sometimes seen that Azusa has some sort of affection towards Kazuya making subtle advances, yet Yamamura is not completely shown to reciprocate those feelings as well. Wherever Yamamura is, Azusa is not too far behind. She affectionately calls him by his nickname "Kazu" Aoi Kunieda After seeing Azusa's affectionate tone and cutsie act when towards her childhood friend, who she refers to as Kazu-Kun, Aoi decides to try and ask her for tips on how to act cute and lovely in front of Oga. Unfortunately, after asking Azusa to come to her place at the shrine, it is revealed that she is a rather large airhead and decides not ask her about it. After that, they usually meet in friendly interactions. Takayuki Furuichi During the St.Ishiyama school festival, before the volleyball match, Furuichi decides to visit Azusa's maid cafe which she is participating in along with her friends and other classmates. Furuichi (The pervert he is) tries to correct the girls in how to be a proper maid (In some pervy ways) for example trying point out how to cutely say: " Welcome back master!" Later on, it is revealed that Hilda tries to teach Azusa and the Red Tails how to properly run a maid cafe and how to really serve a master. Shinobu Quotes Trivia * Azusa is one of three female characters who their seiyuu is from K-On! series. Her seiyuu, Yoko Hikasa is portrayed as Mio Akiyama. Ironically, Azusa personality is much more like Yui Hirasawa despite Yui seiyuu is voicing Aoi, who has the same personality as Mio. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Saint Ishiyama Academy